1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extra-flexible electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electric wires have been proposed which are used in movable portions like hands, arms, legs and the like of a humanoid robot (refer to JP-A-9-35541 and JP-A-5-47237). These electric wires are used in locations where complex motions take place, and therefore, high flexibility is required on those electric wires.